It really is who you know
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: Hannah Reagan finally feels like she has her life back after Dominic Connors gets arrested along with his cousin Thomas Wilder; so why does a phone call from her Aunt bring her world crumbling down around her? Sequel to Danny Reagan to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**It really is who you know**

 **Chapter 1**

Hannah sat in her room attempting to do her homework while she heard her brothers arguing over the TV remote downstairs. She sighed and headed downstairs "boys?"

Sean smiled at her "hey Hannah, we can't decide on what to watch."

Hannah put the TV on a random channel "there problem solved, I'm doing homework I need to get a free ride into college."

Jack nodded "we understand Han, sorry we disturbed you."

Hannah smiled "its fine boys enjoy your show."

She went back upstairs to carry on studying; she really needed this scholarship to get into any college that would rather take it. She knew that her parents could not afford college tuition and at least wanted to try.

Hannah looked out of her window before going back to the books; she sat by her window and watched as children played on the sidewalk and people tended to their yards. She saw a figure standing opposite the house just staring the house, she didn't get a clear look at his face but she thought he looked a little creepy.

Her phone started to ring and the caller ID said Aunt Erin "hey Aunt Erin, yeah I'm home with the boy's dad and mum are both working this Saturday. What's going on?"

The conversation Hannah had with her Aunt landed on deaf ears, Hannah felt her whole world come crumbling down around her, she ran back over to her window and looked for the strange/creepy person but he was no longer there. She ran down the stairs and made sure that all the windows and doors were locked.

Sean watched his sister "Hannah what's wrong?"

Hannah looked up at her brothers "erm it's nothing just don't open the doors."

Jack pointed to the TV "that's not nothing Hannah."

The TV was now on the news channel and the breaking news "Murder suspect Thomas Wilder and his cousin Dominic Connors were both found not guilty after evidence tampering was brought to light during their trial."

Hannah sat down on the stairs and let the tears roll down her face, her phone started to ring ID said Dad x but she just ignored the incoming call and slowly walked upstairs like a zombie but instead of going straight into her bedroom, she headed towards her parents' bedroom, more importantly, her parents closet.

Her brothers realised what their sister had done, Jack quickly rang their dad "dad, yeah she knows and she has your lock box."

Danny sped home he could not believe what Jack had told him over the phone, he knew that Hannah was smarter to go anywhere near his lock box and that she wouldn't do anything but then realised that the news that she had been told would not have put her in the best state of mind.

He ran up the stairs and found the boys outside her door "it's locked dad and she has got your lock box."

Danny told the boys to go downstairs; he gently knocked on the door "Hannah sweetie?"

Silence

Danny felt his heart stop "Hannah baby girl please answer me"

Hannah's voice faintly reached him "the system failed dad."

Danny sighed and ran his hand over his face "I know it did honey, unlock the door Hannah so we can talk."

Hannah shuffled but did not unlock the door "I warned you all that he was well connected."

Danny knew he was gonna have to break down the door "we'll find more evidence and find whoever tampered with it as well Hannah I promise you, but you have to open this door."

Hannah sniffed "there was a creepy man standing opposite the house just staring at it earlier, I bet it was one of them."

Danny managed to pick the lock instead of breaking the entire door down; he rushed into her room and gathered her up into his arms. He noticed that his lock box was the other side of her room and still locked; he thanked his mother and Joe that she hadn't done anything with the gun.

Linda walked up the stairs she saw them and the lock box "Hannah?"

Danny sighed "she's okay just got scared about the news."

Linda nodded and sat down the other side of Hannah the boys quickly followed wanting reassurance that their sister was safe and sound even if she feared for her life and quite possibly theirs also.

Danny kissed her forehead "you are a loved and strong young lady Hannah and we got through this once we shall get through it again I promise you."

 **~ Sunday Dinner ~**

Erin and Linda were in the kitchen putting the final touches to dinner, the guys were watching a football game while Nicky and Hannah were sitting by the window watching the world go round.

Hannah saw a car pull up outside of the house followed by a patrol car that she recognised to be twelve-David. She noticed that inside the unmarked car was Maria Baez.

Hannah looked at Nicky "be right back."

Hannah headed outside while Danny yelled for her to come back inside, Hannah carried on walking towards the cars.

Eddie got out of the patrol car, shaking her head "Hannah go back inside."

Hannah stopped half way down the path "what's going on?"

Eddie walked towards the teenager "you need to go back inside."

Hannah noticed that Eddie was in her full uniform with her hand near her holster as if there was a threat somewhere nearby "yo you think they could be here."

Eddie sighed "we don't know where they are Hannah and we all want you safe so please go back inside and enjoy your family dinner."

Danny and Jamie were both now standing behind the teenager, Eddie nodded to them, she headed back down towards her car, Danny nodded to his partner while escorting his daughter back inside. Jamie patted Hannah on the back as he went to talk to his partner.

Jamie stood by the car as Eddie sat on the hood of their squad car "you okay Eddie?"

Eddie nodded "yeah Sarge told me he wanted someone watching the house just in case any of them showed up and I volunteered and dragged Baez into it as well."

Jamie knew how hard it was for her along with Hannah "they'll slip up Eddie and this time nothing will stop them from going to jail."

Eddie looked up at him "you might have to find a new partner Jamie."

Jamie shook his head "No Janko we have talked about this many times in the past, we are partners and that is final. I don't care who targets you I am gonna be there to have your back just like I know you have mine."

Dispatcher "Twelve-David come in Officer Janko what is your twenty?"

Eddie got off the hood and slid into the car "Officer Janko to dispatch my twenty is PC residence over."

Dispatcher "thank you for giving us your location Twelve-David."

Jamie gave her a concerning look

Eddie just waved it off "Sarge just wants to know where I am due to me being one of their victims."

Jamie went back inside to join his family after being repeatedly told by Eddie that she was perfectly fine. While sitting around the table everyone kept looking at Hannah which did not go unnoticed by the teenager.

Hannah put her glass of water down "can you all please stop staring at me? I promise you all I am fine."

Linda looked at her daughter "after yesterday we are just concerned that's all."

Henry looked at them "what happened yesterday?"

Sean looked at Henry "Hannah locked herself in her room with dad's lock box."

Hannah hit his arm "Sean!"

They hadn't heard that side of the story, all they knew was that Wilder and Connors had been released. They had no idea that Hannah had locked herself in her room with Danny's off duty weapon.

Hannah sat back in her chair waiting to see who would be the first out of her family members to give her a lecture that she hadn't already heard from her mom and dad…

* * *

Are Hannah & Eddie safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**It really is who you know**

Thank you to: Guest, LoveMeSomeFrankR, Alex & decadenceofmysoul for your reviews, I loved them

Thank you to: smartin, lizziecats, motormouthcharli & decadenceofmysoul for adding this story to your favourite's list

Thank you to: acechica, gr8tb23, lizziecats, motormouthcharli, fischgrl & smartin for adding this story to your following list

 **Chapter 2**

Hannah just waited for the lectures to start but none came as Linda came to her daughter's rescue.

Linda sighed "Hannah just had a little weak moment that's all and she was."

Hannah shook her head "No I just didn't want him coming near me again, I had already seen a weirdo standing across the street then I got the phone call from Aunt Erin so yes I guess I panicked a little."

Sean looked at his sister "You were scared for your safety as we were home alone."

Hannah nodded "Exactly, who knows what they are thinking and planning."

The children decided to clear up after dinner, the boys were busy talking about their friends and sports; Hannah and Nicki were talking about what if's, none of them knew that Jamie was standing in the doorway watching over his nieces and nephews while the parents talked about what to do next.

Nicki handed Hannah a plate "what are you going to do now Han?"

Hannah smiled "absolutely nothing, going to carry on living my life, he won't be at school with me besides to and from school I am not alone so I will be fine."

Jack put his hand on his sisters' shoulder "Plus I don't think we'll ever be home alone again."

Hannah looked at her brother "Don't worry about it Jack, they might have moved on by now."

The four of them burst out laughing; Jamie shook his head at them until Hannah's phone started ringing however the caller ID said, Rosalyn.

Hannah smiled "hey Rose, what's up?"

She turned around and spotted their uncle watching them finally; she waved to him and carried on her conversation with Rosalyn.

Her face fell "what, how does that happen? Oh boy yeah no thanks for the heads up, tell your dad I said thank you, see you tomorrow bye."

Hannah put her phone away and grabbed her jacket "I will be back in a minute."

Nicki stopped her cousin "what's going on? Talk to us."

Hannah looked at them "Family meeting, I would like a word with the Police Commissioner"

They all walked into the sunroom where the other adults were, Jamie sat down and looked at his family "Hannah needs to tell us something."

Danny looked at his daughter and knew she was angry "Hannah sweetie, what's wrong?"

Hannah held her hands and tried not to cry "I just got off the phone with Rose who got told by Garret that an NYPD officer was paid by Dominic & Thomas's family to tamper with evidence so that the case would get dismissed."

Danny went to comfort his distressed daughter but Hannah just moved out of his way, she put her jacket on "I need air and to be alone."

Hannah left the house and ignored the shouting voices of her concerned family and extended family Maria and Eddie. The pair of officers looked at the Reagan family.

Jamie looked at his partner "Dirty cop accepted a payoff."

Eddie became shocked, Maria held on to Eddie as she began to fall backwards against the patrol car "Eddie!"

Eddie sat on the kerb "no no I'm fine just wow betrayed by a fellow officer in blue."

For a brief moment Jamie had forgotten that his own partner was a victim just like his niece, he bent down in front of her "I'm sorry Eddie"

Eddie waved her hand "no it's fine, I need to know these things as does Hannah, I think I might take some sick days."

Jamie looked at her "what why?"

Eddie slowly stood up "I don't want to be out in on the streets not knowing if the person who has my back NOT you Jamie has my back or not."

Jamie nodded, he understood, Eddie didn't want to get called to a scene along with Jamie and not 100% trust her fellow officers with her life.

Eddie sighed "besides I could be a risk to those around me so Sage will only put me on desk duty, my mom has been asking for a long visit, I might spend a few days with her."

Maria looked at the partners "you're seriously going to back down Eddie."

Eddie shrugged "I don't want Jamie getting hurt and I don't want to hurt a fellow officer because he accepted a payoff."

Maria nodded "true but Jamie can handle himself he is a Reagan after all and we'll find out who tampered with the evidence and they'll have to answer for their actions Eddie, don't let them win."

Eddie looked at the detective and her partner "what do you think Jamie?"

Jamie put his hands into his pockets "I think you should see this through Eddie, Wilder started it but it should be you who finishes it you did it once. You and Hannah both know a handful of officers who aren't dirty which is a good start."

 **~ Hannah ~**

Hannah sat down on the grass and stared at the words in front of her, she listened for any signs that her family had ignored her words and had followed her to the cemetery.

Hannah sighed "I know how you felt Uncle Joe, being betrayed by someone who you are meant to trust your life with but what makes it worse is that the person could betray dad, Uncle Jamie or worse Grandpa."

Hannah hugged her legs "I know it wasn't anyone that I particularly know but it still hurts due to the fact Grandpa put his trust in the NYPD to upload the law and keep the city safe but if one officer can be brought; how many more have been or can be brought."

Hannah felt someone put their hand on her shoulder causing the teenager to jump very high in the air "Jeezzz Pop's you scared me."

Henry tried his hardest not to laugh "sorry Hannah, I did not mean to scare you unlike how you are currently making your parents feel."

Hannah stood next to him "I was just filling Uncle Joe in on what had happened, I don't like it"

Henry looked at his grandsons' headstone "no one likes the thought of cops being brought honey, however, rare cases do happen and you must know that the P.C will not rest until that officer is found and dealt with."

Hannah held onto the former P.C "what if they never find the dirty cop?"

Henry turned to his great granddaughter "do you really believe that your father, uncle and grandfather would allow this dirty cop to stay wearing the uniform and remain unnamed?"

Hannah shook her head "No but I don't want him hurting them when they find out who he is, he can easily be bought, who says he won't turn on a fellow officer well technically he already turned on Eddie but who says he won't do it again and maybe next time he'll physically hurt them just because their name tag reads Reagan."

Henry noticed that Hannah was clenching her chest and gasping for air, he helped her sit down "deep breaths Hannah, in and out, in and out."

10 minutes later Hannah was sitting in the back of an ambulance with an oxygen mask over her face, the EMT was explaining to Henry that she had suffered a mild panic attack and that she would be alright in a little while, however that did not turn out so well when her concerned family arrived; as this caused Hannah to look up at her surroundings this was when she noticed some unfamiliar NYPD faces which caused her to have another panic attack.

The EMT got Hannah to lie down in the ambulance and shut the doors after her parents were in the back holding her hands. Henry was explaining what had happened to the others.

Erin nodded as Henry explained, "Poor Hannah I wonder if she'll ever trust the NYPD again, she can't even look at a uniform without wondering if that's the dirty cop or not."

Frank felt his heart break for his granddaughter "we'll find the dirty cop and anyone else who might be helping Wilder and Connors then Hannah can happily walk around my city without having to look over her shoulder."

Maria walked towards them with Eddie "you can rule out anyone from the 54th and the 12th precinct, no one from there received a large sum of money."

Eddie nodded in agreement "once they heard that a cop was responsible they offered up their bank statements and want to help find the person who caused this horrible pain to Hannah."

Maria faintly smiled "and to you as well Eddie, you may not want to think about it but they betrayed you as well as Hannah. You too have the right to be angry at them and to want them to pay."

* * *

Will they find the dirty cop?

Will Hannah be alright?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**It really is who you know**

Thank you to: ki4pak, decadenceofmysoul & Alex for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: 4UISUNI2 & Dancer190 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: 4UISUNI2, ki4pak, Dancer190 & linpdmed for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 3**

Hannah was released from the hospital a few hours later; she was pleased that tonight she was going to be able to sleep in her own bed in the safety of her own house.

The family didn't want to scare her again but they needed to know for sure the cause of her attacks, so they stood back and watched as Jamie fully dressed in his uniform slowly walked towards and calmly talking to his niece saying he wanted to give her a hug. Their theory, however, was confirmed when Hannah took steps backwards away from Jamie and also had rapid breathing.

Linda walked downstairs and into the family room after getting Hannah calm and actually asleep; Danny looked at his wife with concern written all over his face and body language.

Linda sighed "according to Han all she could see was the uniform; apparently, she had no idea that it was you, Jamie, to her your face was fuzzy."

Jamie looked at them "even though I was also talking to her."

Linda nodded "she heard nothing and couldn't see your face to recognise you and realise that you meant her no harm."

Frank sighed, it broke his heart, even more, to hear his Granddaughter couldn't even hug her own uncle while he wore his uniform "until we name and remove the dirty cop, every uniformed office to Hannah is gonna be the potential unknown dirty cop even trusted officers."

 **~ The next morning ~**

Danny watched as Hannah ate her breakfast in her uniform determined to go to school even though her parents didn't want her going, Hannah was showing off her stubborn Reagan side.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Dad I am fine I promise if I change my mind I will call you; I pinkie promise."

The pinkie promise was made afterwards Danny insisted on driving them all to school; soon enough the green jeep pulled up opposite the school gates reassurances were said followed by: have a good day, love you, stay safe and finally goodbye.

Hannah walked towards Rosalyn and immediately was engulfed in a hug; no words were exchanged between the friends as they were not needed. They linked arms like normal and headed into the school closely watched by Danny.

As soon as the first stepped inside the doorway, the hallway turned silent everyone just stopped and stared at them but mainly at Hannah. Rosalyn rubbed Hannah's arm and the girls exhaled their breath that they had been holding in and walked normally to their lockers.

Rosalyn opened her locker "Can I hit them please?"

Hannah shook her head and opened her locker only to find loads of newspaper clippings about the mistrial and evidence tampering had been shoved into her locker along with the words faker and liar wrote in marker on the inside of her locker as well.

Hannah sighed and grabbed her things for the day, Rosalyn, on the other hand, was furious, she wanted someone to pay but Hannah just shook her head when Rosalyn opened her mouth to speak, the school bell then rang out and the girls headed to their first class of the day.

 **~ Lunchtime ~**

Hannah was just miserable everyone including the staff seemed to have something to say and mainly it was negative things aimed at Hannah or her family due to their strong police officer backgrounds.

As the girls mind their own business while eating their lunch, a female student from their grade walked over to them "Hi Hannah, my name is Katie."

Hannah faintly smiled "Hi Katie, you okay?"

Katie exhaled deeply "I can help you and the police find Thomas and Dominic."

Rosalyn raised her eyebrow "How?"

Katie became extremely nervous, she also looked around the schoolyard and street "I erm, I'm Katie Wilder, Thomas is, unfortunately, my brother and Dominic is my cousin."

Hannah held herself "his cousin?"

Katie nodded "I disowned them both when Thomas started to break the law and when Dominic started to get very friendly with girls. They should both rot in prison for what they have done, please let me help."

Rosalyn looked her up and down "Have they ever, you know hurt you?"

Katie nodded as she pulled her jacket around herself "Thomas has hurt me, started when I was little." *she then faintly smiled* "he doesn't like it when his victims get back up."

* * *

Will they find Dominic & Thomas?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**It really is who you know**

Thank you to Gabrielle for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to WaterAngel231 for adding this story to your favourite & following lists :)

 **Chapter 4**

Danny couldn't believe his ears, Thomas Wilder had a sister and she was willing to help them but he was a little sceptical about trusting Katie but he promised Hannah he would think about it and look into her.

Hannah looked around the school yard, she just wondered if Dominic was there somewhere or if he had help, Rosalyn noticed that Hannah seemed still on edge about everything and everyone.

Gym class came around and Hannah was happy to run around the track a few times to get her mind off things, Rosalyn knew that something was definitely bothering her friend but knew Hannah would deny it and put on a brave face for everyone.

Since they were in gym class and their belongings were in the locker room out of sight, no one saw or knew that Hannah's gym locker was being broken into, her phone being tampered with or the note being left in her backpack. The person slipped out of not just the girls' locker room but also the school without being detected by anyone.

An hour later and the girls gym class was over, Hannah looked at the inside of the locker and looked at Rosalyn "something doesn't look right."

Rosalyn looked and nodded "your backpack is open, is everything still inside?"

Hannah sighed then nodded as she checked "yeah, it is all here."

The girls carried on their day not really thinking about that Hannah's locker could have actually been broken into as nothing was missing from her backpack and she had yet to find the note the person had left for her to find.

Everything was fine until home time came around, the girls waited by the school gates for Jack and Sean so the four of them could walk home together.

Hannah waved to her brothers as they stood in the school doorway looking for her, Hannah's phone started to ring, she noticed that the caller ID said 'Unknown'

She quickly showed Rosalyn before stupidly accepting the call "Hello?"

The person laughed "Hello Hannah Reagan didn't daddy teach you not to answer unknown calls."

Hannah felt as if everyone had paused except her "Dominic"

The person smiled at the scene in front of him "that's my name; I have missed hearing you say my name. Don't hang up Hannah, I would hate for Sean's lovely green backpack to get erm let's say dirty."

Hannah watched as the boys got closer and saw that Sean's backpack he was using was in fact green. She had to stop herself from whipping around to try and find Dominic's location.

Dominic laughed "that's right baby I am here or I could go visit your mother, GAL 2013."

Hannah recognised her mother's license plate and knew that Dominic would get Thomas to go to the hospital and hurt her mother if he wasn't already outside waiting for Dominic's orders; just so that Thomas to worm his way back under Danny's skin.

Rosalyn knew it was bad so she decided to walk towards the boys and told them not to get any closer to Hannah; she also made sure her back was to the street and that the boys were also shielding her of sorts so that she could carefully get her phone out and sent a text to her dad, Detective Baker and Detective Reagan.

Hannah felt her heart stop "what do you want Dominic?"

Dominic smiled at his reflection in the rear-view mirror "good choice Miss. Reagan, inside your English notebook you will find a set of instructions, follow them and no one has to get hurt."

The line went dead Hannah bent down and unzipped her bag and ripped out her notebook that she used for English class, she carefully opened the book and found the note Dominic had been talking back. She opened the note carefully and slowly read the instructions, attached to the note were polarized photographs for her mom walking into work and her brothers in their classes, the person who had taken the pictures had also held up the day's newspaper so Hannah knew they were 100% photographs of today.

Hannah tried to control her breathing but she read the first instruction- tell no one and make sure you aren't followed, she tried not to shake her head. The second instruction was for her to start walking out of the school gates and head towards the subway. She carefully looked in the direction of her best friend and brothers, Rosalyn had turned around to face Hannah and raised her eyebrow at friend.

Hannah replaced her bag on her back and started walking towards the subway knowing full well that Rosalyn had already sent out a 911 text to not only her own father but to Danny as well.

Jack and Sean looked at Rosalyn "what's going on?"

Rosalyn sighed "I'm guessing Dominic is blackmailing Hannah and wants to get her isolated but do not worry we have made a plan for this kind of situation, I need you boys to go to your grandfather's house and stay there got it."

The boys nodded and were reassured once again by Rosalyn that their father had been told about Hannah's phone call and that they all knew would stop at nothing to bring Hannah safely back home to them.

Rosalyn slowly looked through her bag "damn it I forgot my history textbook."

The brunette shook her head and slowly walked back inside the building, she exhaled a few times and headed to her locker, and she unlocked it pulled out a different bag before heading to the ladies toilet.

A few minutes later a red haired girl left the school grounds via the gym fire exit and headed in the same direction as the subway and Hannah Reagan…

* * *

What are Hannah's instructions?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**It really is who you know**

Thank you to: Lovemesomefrankr for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: OrtonsMistress, Mrs. Jamie Reagan & catie-twilight-lover1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: OrtonsMistress, Shelljayz & MsMoxieMoxley for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 5**

Hannah knew could feel herself being followed and hoped that the person following her was Rosalyn and not someone who wanted to hurt her. She looked at her reflection in buildings and car windows trying to get a good glance at the person following her, Hannah got a very quick glance at the people behind her and saw a red haired girl, she smiled to herself.

Hannah looked down at her instructions and carried on towards the subway, she also knew that it was only a matter of time before either Dominic grabbed her or she was grabbed by NYPD officer as she also knew that Rosalyn had sent out the 911 message to the people it needed to get to; their fathers and the PC.

Hannah headed down to the subway platform and just waited, the instructions told her which train to get and also which subway car to stand in. She knew that Dominic or Thomas would on the subway car watching her or even worse make physical contact with her. She just shut her eyes exhaled and remembered that this was keeping her family safe.

Rosalyn felt her phone vibrate and saw the caller ID read Dad "Hey Dad, what's going on?"

Garret looked at the angry man sitting beside him speeding towards downtown "Rosalyn, there are no words to describe how angry I am. Please tell me you are somewhere safe."

Rosalyn looked around her surroundings "erm well… does it help if I tell you that I am surrounded by people."

Garret punched the headrest in front of him "Rosalyn listen to me go home let us deal with this."

Rosalyn stood on the platform opposite Hannah and just watched "She's my best friend dad, I can't let anyone hurt her."

Garret sighed "I know honey I know you don't want anything bad to happen to Hannah."

Rosalyn watched as a subway train pulled up on Hannah's platform "This doesn't feel right dad, they spooked her in some way because Hannah is Hannah she would just shake it off, must be a Reagan thing."

The train pulled away from the platform that Hannah had been standing on and no more Hannah.

 **~ Hannah ~**

Hannah had to blink a few times so that her eyes got used to the dark of the storage room, someone had grabbed her from behind her and dragged her into the storage room. Hannah didn't fight the person as her trying to remain calm and not to draw attention to her as she didn't know if Dominic or Thomas would harm anyone just to get a clean(ish) getaway.

Hannah inhaled and recognised the scent of the people in the tiny storage room with her. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around the person standing in front of her.

The person happily returned the hug "we are going to have a very long talk when we get home young lady."

Hannah wiped her eyes "yes Detective."

The three of them left the subway station without anyone attacking them meaning that Thomas or Dominic weren't there in person and was probably going to pick Hannah up either on the train or at the other end. The three Reagans jumped into the waiting SUV as it sped off towards the safety of 1PP.

Garret shut his phone after getting confirmation that Rosalyn too had been picked up by officers and was also being escorted to 1PP.

Danny just stared at Hannah who was staring at her shaking hands in her lap "are you okay Hannah?"

Danny repeated the question a few more times until he got any response from Hannah which was just a nod.

Danny wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head "You are to never ever do anything like that again do you understand me?"

Hannah bit her lip trying to fight the tears away "He threatened the others."

They arrived at 1PP, Danny kept his arm around Hannah's shoulders and whispering to her that she was safe and so were the others. Hannah held on to her dad tightly but also reached out for Jamie's hand.

Jamie squeezed his niece's hand "I'm right here Hannah, I'm right here."

Hannah nodded "wh where's Eddie?"

Jamie faintly smiled "Inside, she and Baez brought Rosalyn here."

Hannah quickly hugged Rosalyn and both girls apologized to each other about the situation and what had happened, Garret took Rosalyn home to have a 'word' with her and Rosalyn told Hannah not to worry that she would do it all over again if she had too.

Jamie and Eddie were going through Hannah's backpack to make sure there wasn't anything else in the bag like a tracker or any other instructions that Hannah was meant to follow earlier on that day but thankfully they came up empty they just had the one set of instructions that were currently sitting on Frank's coffee table in the middle of his office.

Hannah looked at her dad "where's mom?"

Danny flopped down on his father's couch "at Grandpa's house under police protection."

Hannah walked over to the window and dialled a number "he hey mom, yeah yeah I'm fine, I'm with dad, Grandpa and Uncle Jamie at 1PP. Is everyone alright there? The boys are fine. I love you too mom."

Frank watched his granddaughter "start talking Hannah."

Hannah leant her forehead against the cold window "my gym locker was broken into but nothing was taken didn't think about it, my phone started to ring after school unknown number I stupidly answered it. It was Dominic and he told me to look inside my note book, when I looked there was a list of instructions and photos of the boys and mom, Dominic also started to talk about Sean and that his green backpack wouldn't look good getting dirty. I was under the impression that he was nearby the school and could harm Jack and Sean. The instructions said tell no one and head towards the subway and to get on the 16:18 train northbound."

Hannah looked at her disappointed and disapproving family members "I am so sorry."

Frank held out his hand to her "we will sort this out Hannah."

Hannah held herself "We tried it your way Grandpa and it didn't work. I can't live like this, not knowing when they are going to try again or if they'll hurt someone close to me just to get my attention."

Frank walked over to his granddaughter "what do you suggest Hannah?"

Hannah looked up at him "I don't know Grandpa but I feel like I'm going to lose either my mind or myself."

Frank hugged her "we would never let that happen Hannah I promise you that."

 **~ That Night ~**

Hannah got comfy on the makeshift bed on the living room floor, she looked over her shoulder "you guys comfy back there?"

Sean smiled "yeah."

Nicki moved her pillow "yeah I'm good."

Hannah just giggled "I cannot believe we are sleeping on the living room floor."

Jack sat up "why wouldn't we Han? You scared us all today and we wanted to make sure that you know that no matter what happens we stick together and we are all here for you."

Hannah smiled "I know Jack I know."

The lamp in the living room turned off "go to sleep all of you."

The Reagan children looked over at the couch "Yes Officer Reagan."

Jamie rolled his eyes and got comfy on the couch next to their make shift beds on the floor, it was a Reagan youngster sleepover with a twist, 2 marked police cruisers parked outside of the Reagan household and 3 unmarked police cars.

Sean looked over at his sister and whispered "you starting to feel safe yet Han?"

Hannah looked over at her brother and shook her head and whispered "I wish I could Sean I really do."

* * *

Will Dominic try again?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**It really is who you know**

:) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story and the first story :)

 **Chapter 6**

Months went by without Hannah receiving any contact from Dominic and knew that it would only be a matter of days now before Dominic had another tactic to contacting her. She had to persuade her parents to let her out of their sights these days and it was starting to annoy her.

Hannah flopped on to her bed as once against she had been 'denied' the privilege of spending time with Rosalyn outside of school, with the excuse that they just wanted to keep her safe and until Dominic and Thomas were arrested being on the streets alone wasn't a safe option for her.

She looked over at her calendar, the annual St. Patrick's Day parade was 2 weeks away and if the pair of troublesome cousins weren't arrested by then Hannah had no chance at attending the parade with the rest of the city.

Hannah grabbed her notebook and started to write an idea down that she was forming in her head on how to catch Dominic and Thomas using the parade to lure them out. She started to smile at her genius plan but stopped when she heard the floorboards by her door creak.

She glanced up to see her brothers standing there "what's going on boys?"

Jack sighed "you're up to something aren't you Hannah."

Hannah bit her lip and held tightly on to her notebook "maybeeee"

Sean shut her door "can we help?"

Hannah just stared at her brothers, Jack leant against her door and Sean sat on the floor. Hannah got the idea that her brothers weren't leaving her room until they had a role in whatever plan she had going on.

Hannah sighed and put the notebook on the floor and sat down with Sean and pulled Jack down with her "I have an idea to use the parade to lure them out."

Sean looked at his sister as if she was mad "you do realise that no one will let you go."

Hannah shrugged "who says they have to see me."

Jack smirked, "you mean pretend to go so that Dominic goes then cops arrest Dominic and you'll be safe somewhere else."

Hannah bit her lip "something like that, should we include Nicki?"

Sean grabbed Hannah's laptop off her desk "can always ask her and see if she wants to help then make her promise not to tell the adults."

Hannah started a skype conference chat with both Nicki and Rosalyn, she knew full well that Rosalyn would want to help her, after all, Dominic did hit her with a metal pipe.

Nicki could tell by their faces that they were up to something already "whatever you guys are up to, count me in."

Rosalyn nodded "me too sister, now what is the plan?"

Hannah smiled "I love you guys so much but you don't have to help me." She looked at her brothers "any of you."

Everyone "we love you too and want to help you, Hannah."

Hannah sighed "Dominic is probably checking my social/online presence to see what events I'm attending or any photo's I upload to find out where I am so he can figure out where to contact me next."

Rosalyn was already thinking one step ahead of her "you're going to use the parade as your event."

Hannah nodded "yes, I'm going to publically put it out on the internet that I shall be attending the St. Patrick's day parade this year and I am hoping that you guys can do the same but tag me in the posts so that Dominic has a chance of seeing from someone's online presence."

Nicki smirked, "you are so much like Uncle Danny, one small problem how are you going to convince them to let you attend?"

Hannah shrugged "whether I am there or not it doesn't matter as long as Dominic believes that I am attending, I'll even photo-shop some pictures and post them so he believes that I am there if I have to."

Rosalyn started typing away on her laptop "I am making a St. Patrick's day parade event page on Facebook, going to send you all invitations make sure you click attending."

Nicki looked around her room "I'll help you fake some pictures Hannah, be at the house in an hour."

Nicki and Rosalyn ended their video links; Nicki started to collect everything she would need to help her cousin pull off this 'mission'. Rosalyn created an event page and started to send invites to everyone she could think of.

Hannah looked at her brothers, the three of them nodded at each other and knew what roles they had to play when the day of the parade came around this was just prep work to make sure they sold the idea that Hannah Reagan was done hiding and was attending the parade even if she actually wasn't attending.

 **~ St. Patrick's Day ~**

Hannah started to get dressed, her family hadn't really talked about if she could attend the parade or not this year; but to her, it didn't matter if she did or not, she had already had an unknown text from an unknown person saying they couldn't wait to see her at the parade.

Hannah looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed her hands her shaking, and she started to think 'Was she nervous?' 'Was she excited?' This whole mess could be cleared up in a matter of hours and she could have her old life back.

There was a knock on her door "come in"

Linda walked in and smiled at her daughter "you ready to go?"

Hannah slipped on her sneakers "go where?"

Linda handed her a green shamrock headband "only if you promise not to wander off and to stay with us."

Hannah happily puts the shamrocks on her head "totally agree mom thank you. Can Rosalyn stand with us, because Garret will be with Grandpa and Great Grandpa?"

Linda nodded "of course she can, I would hate for you two to be without each other for an entire afternoon."

The Reagan family headed off towards the parade, Garret happily met them and told Rosalyn not to wander off and to stay with the Reagan family. Rosalyn linked her arm through Hannah's and told Garret not to worry that she wasn't going anywhere alone.

Jack and Sean started to take pictures of the crowds of people, the parade performers who were warming up in a corner. Rosalyn took a picture of her and Hannah directly under a street sign, she then tagged and shared it with her online friends making sure that it would catch Dominic's eye if he was keeping an eye on Hannah's social media accounts.

Hannah slid out her phone and showed them the unknown text she had received the night before. The boys hugged their sister and waited for their cousin to make an appearance with their aunt, a few minutes later Nicki and Erin arrived.

Nicki smiled and hugged Hannah "Hey, you're actually here."

Hannah jumped up and down "yes yes yes I am."

She then felt her phone vibrate, someone had commented on her picture with Rosalyn 'Enjoy the parade, Hannah ;)' she looked at the name 'Dominic Connors'.

Hannah showed them, Rosalyn held on to Hannah's arm tighter, Jack and Sean started to look around but noticed it was far more crowded then they had all realised it would get.

Nicki looked at her cousin who seemed to be regretting her choices "Hannah its fine, it will end today you know it."

Hannah nodded "yeah just so many people, they could be anywhere."

Rosalyn squeezed her arm "whatever happens, do not let go of my arm alright, we can't have you getting separated from us."

Sean took Hannah's phone and turned on the GPS tracking device "here just in case we'll know where you are and so will dad if it gets to that point."

The parade started and the fears for what was to come just seemed to fade away, Linda and Erin kept an eye on the children but knew that Hannah had been locked away in the house for far too long so they wanted to give her some space to be able to breathe and enjoy herself but to also stay safe.

The girls started to dance along with the music and the Irish dancers that were now in front of them, the girls started to copy the moves that the professional dancers were doing in the parade.

Hannah and Rosalyn started to twirl around each other, that's when Hannah saw Thomas Wilder near her mom and pulling something out of his waistband. Hannah let go of Rosalyn as she pushed her mom to the ground as Thomas pulled out a gun, the crowd started to shout GUN!

No shot went off; the NYPD had already tackled Thomas to the floor and were arresting him. Hannah got off her mom and started to apologize.

Linda hugged Hannah "shhh it's alright, we're okay Hannah."

Sean saw someone walking in the opposite direction; he pointed the young man out to the others. They all knew it was Dominic; Rosalyn nodded her head to Hannah as she started to walk after the man.

Hannah handed Linda off to the nearest officer who just happened to be Danny; she then too caught up with Rosalyn and followed the young man. Nicki then filled Danny and Linda in the entire plan.

Nicki looked at her aunt and uncle "We're sorry no one was meant to get hurt, Hannah just wanted this to all be over."

Erin sighed "you should have all come to us, we would have helped you."

Danny put it over the radio mainly to Jamie and Eddie that Dominic Connors was in the area and that Rosalyn and Hannah were chasing him, he was also believed to be carrying a concealed weapon.

Sean got out his cell phone "Hannah is just up ahead dad, we turned on the GPS in her phone."

Danny headed off in the same direction as his daughter and Rosalyn hoping he could get to them before Dominic realised who was actually following him and attacked the girls. Danny heard footsteps behind him and recognised his brothers' voice when Jamie called out to him that he and Eddie had his back.

They found an alley way, the three of them pulled out their guns and radioed in their position and within seconds more officers joined them as they all knew 1. You never went after a cop's family, 2. If you attack one of them (like they had done with Eddie) you attack all of them and 3. A real NYPD officer CANNOT be brought.

Hannah's voice could be heard just up ahead "it's over Dominic."

Dominic looked at the two girls in front of him "You two against me."

Rosalyn smirked, "bring it on Dominic, you either walk out of here in handcuffs or a body bag the choice in yours."

Dominic looked at the gun in his hand "I'll take my chances thanks besides I still have a cop on my side."

Hannah felt someone tugging on her hood "You may have one cop on your side Dominic but I have thousands of officers on my side."

Hannah pulled Rosalyn flat against the alley wall as Danny came into Dominic's view from behind Hannah

Danny smirked, "Dominic Connors, you're under arrest."

Danny happily strutted dragging the defeated Dominic Connors towards the waiting cop car which just happened to be twelve-David.

Hannah and Rosalyn hugged each other "we did it, we did it."

Danny pulled Hannah into a hug "you are in so much trouble, Hannah Reagan."

Hannah hugged him back "totally worth it though dad, I am free well until I am you know not grounded."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


End file.
